Be Mine
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Taylor and Andrea give me funny looks from across the room. I got so desperate that I ended up asking those pair for help, not the best decision I've made.Taylor sulked when she heard that we were going with Andrea's plans. That's why I'm nervous.


It's finally here. The day I've been preparing for and dreading at the same time. If this doesn't work then I have no idea what will break through her 'I don't mix business with pleasure' barrier, maybe I'll go to the Totties for help if this back fires. Maybe Annabelle could help? After all she has gotten close to Kelly. No. Don't think negative. Positive thoughts Flash, positive thoughts. This will work, even if I have to jump off a bridge to make it work. Who would of thought that I'd be this nervous at trying to win over one girl? But Kelly's not just any girl, she's _the _girl.

If only the lads could see me now, they'd laugh and take the piss. But I wouldn't care what they would say to me, as long as I had the chance to hold Miss Jones and never let go. Alright Flash. Enough of the mushy stuff. Being soft won't help me at this moment in time. Kelly likes danger, soft and mushy isn't danger. I have to mentally slap myself to get away from all the mushy thoughts. When that doesn't work I have to physically slap myself and it hurts.

Taylor and Andrea give me funny looks from across the room. I got so desperate that I ended up asking those pair for help, not the best decision I've made. Next time I'm just going to ask Andrea and not bother with Taylor. The chav thought up a lot of unrealistic plans and plots to help me break through Kelly's strong barrier, most of them involved me doing stupid life risking stunts. If I'm honest I just think Taylor wanted to see me getting hurt for her own amusement. Andrea was the more thoughtful one out of the two of them, her suggestions actually seemed like they would work. The chav sulked when she heard that we were going with Andrea's plans, if I've learnt anything over the years it's that Taylor's sulking means trouble. That's why I'm nervous.

I'm sitting on a seat, it's not very comfortable but I don't really give a toss. The top half of my body is perfectly calm and composed but the bottom half is a different story. My left leg shakes violently against the floor and my right foot taps in a unrecognisable rhythm. Taylor snorts at my behaviour which earns her a thump on the arm off of Andrea. Out of those two Andrea is my favourite because she's more sympathetic then Taylor. I don't have anything against Taylor, she has her own talents that no criminal could deny. I've even thought about taking her on as my sidekick, if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't keep her mouth shut at the right times I would have hired her by now.

"My days, you got a vibrator in ya pocket or summet?" Taylor asks, I glare at her,

"Taylor," Andrea hisses,

"Oh pipe down 'nd go suck someone's blood, yeah?" And cue the argument,

"Vampires do not exist, Chav" The Emo snarls,

"Is it doe?"

I sigh, nothing like Taylor and Andrea fight to make a man even more nervous. I then rise from my uncomfortable seat and walk swiftly out of the room, not that Taylor and Andrea notice. Why I bother to ask those two for help is beyond me. I swiftly walk through the hallways of St Trinians, usually Kelly walks down these but today she's gone some where. Where? I don't know, nobody knows where the devilish yet angelic head girl has disappeared to. It might sound harsh but there's no point in worrying about her safety, she's a St Trinian and St Trinian girls can look after themselves.

I soon reach the large doors and eagerly push them open. The cool winter air hits me in the face and instantly start to calm me and help me to forget about my nerves. I breath in the familiar scent of St Trinians air and sit down on the steps that lead up to the doors. My head shifts to look at her left and then to look at the right. An idea then pops into my mind. Sod the chav and the emo. If I'm going to win Kelly over I'm going to do it my way, the Flash way. But I'm going to need Taylor's and Andrea's help, this could be risky.

After I had informed the still bickering St Trinians and convinced them to help, we got straight to work. I don't know how Kelly will react to all of this but I won't know until she returns to her beloved home, she'll only be a couple of minutes according to Polly. The nerves are coming back as I clutch the delicate flowers in my hand, I've gone old school with all of this. I haven't got Kel roses though, let's face it roses are to predictable.

For once the St Trinians are speechless, witty comments aren't being uttered from their mouths. The must be as nerves as I am, who knows why though. My minutes of non-stop worrying and sweating palms has come to an end. Kelly's returned and in a car that must have been 'borrowed'. She steps out and everyone holds there breath.

"Who died?" She asks as she looks at each worried face, "You didn't kill Fritton did you?" She jokes,

"Nope," Taylor smiles, "But don't tempt me," Taylor smirks, Kelly sighs,

"What's with all of the tension then?" She then looks at me and something seems to click in her mind, "Flash?"

"Erm," I'm lost for words, it;s always like this when I'm around her. Come on Flash! Stop being so pathetic! Be a man! "Well," She then looks at what I'm holding in my hand and I can tell she's been expecting this,

"Just friggin' say it!" Taylor yells out unhelpfully. I take a deep breath to steady my self but before I can say anything Kelly gasps,

"What is that?" She says as she points to the wall, I smile. My smile soon fades as I turn around and see what Taylor has done,

"Taylor!" Andrea yells before I get the chance to, "That's not supposed to say that!"

"Dunno wot ya chattin'," Taylor shrugs,

"It's supposed to say 'Be mine, love Flash' not 'Loves and fucks Flash'!" Taylor grins,

"My bad," Kelly then laughs,

"You must be serious if you asked Taylor for help!" She says while she still laughs, my shoulders slump in defeat. Well I can't say I didn't try, Kel's made it perfectly clear what she wants by laughing. Plenty of fish in the sea right? I sigh before I start to walk away from the humiliation, as I pass the laughing head girl the laughing stops, "Flash?" Kelly then turns around, "Where are you going?"

"To leave you in peace," I grumble, "Sorry I've wasted your time. Here," I shove the flowers into her hands, they're her favourites according to Andrea,

"Flash," I turn around and slowly walk away, "I will," I stop in mid-step,

"Wot?" I ask as I slowly turn around,

"I will be yours. You must mean what you say if you asked Taylor for help," She smirks, I grin and I run back and pick her up. My grin gets bigger as I twirl her around.

_Beep_

The cheering St Trinians begin to fade away.

_Beep_

Kelly starts to float away.

_Beep_

My eyes flutter open and I find myself back in my room. Ugh. If only dreams could become reality. Maybe I should go and see Taylor and Andrea today.

* * *

**_Cheesey ending much? Sprry guys but they're quiet a few oneshots about Flash and Kelly finally getting together, as usual I'm the one who decides to be different and goes with cheesey. Besides Flash would wish he had Kelly._**

**_Dear Reviewers, Favouriters and Alerters. Be my Valentine? Love freshly singleton British_**


End file.
